Addiction ?
by Dark Ry' 1998
Summary: (Suite de Fétichisme ?) Severus à une obsession. Non ! Une addiction. Et elle concerne son amant aux yeux vert, ses enfants et leur protection. Alors quand un mystérieux et nouveau professeur de DCFM débarque à Poudlard et commence à faire du rentre-dedans à Harry, l'incube voit rouge. Après tout ne dit-on pas que les créatures magiques sont possessives et jalouses à l'extrême ?
1. Chapter 1

_Pensées d'Harry_

 **Pensées de Severus**

Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Être enceint de trois mois et environ deux semaines pouvais effectivement faire cet effet-là. Il se pencha et vomit une nouvelle fois dans les toilettes.

 _Heureusement que c'est les vacances pour encore trois semaines._

\- Harry ?

\- Ici, répondit notre survivant en sachant que Severus verrait d'où il parlait.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le maître des potions en s'approchant de son ange.

\- On va dire ça.

Harry se pencha au-dessus du lavabo et se rinça la bouche comme tous les matins depuis plus d'un mois et demi maintenant. Le petit brun aux yeux vert alla chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son compagnon, qui sourit de voir son ange si câlin dès le matin. Severus passa sa main sur le ventre d'Harry et le caressa distraitement avec un regard protecteur.

Harry sourit à cette image et au souvenir de Severus débarquant comme un fou dans l'infirmerie pour savoir si oui ou non son ange portait vraiment son enfant.

FLASHBACK

 _Enceint…. je suis enceint…. c'est…. merveilleux !_

Harry s'était évanouit en cours de Sortilèges et c'était retrouvé bien malgré lui encore à l'infirmerie. Il s'était réveillé sous l'œil attentif de Mme Pomfresh qui le regardait avec compassion.

A partir de là ça avait déconné.

Elle lui avait annoncé sa "maternité" imminente (NDA : les grossesses mâles sont, dans ma fic, de six mois seulement) et il avait failli s'évanouir…. plusieurs fois. Et maintenant ? Et bien il attendait que son compagnon arrive.

 _Comment va-t-il le prendre ? Va-t-il accepter ça…. ou me laisser tombé ? Non, je lui fais confiance, il assumera…. enfin je l'espère…._

Malgré lui Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de légèrement douter. Après tout ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'enfants, et ils n'avaient ensemble que depuis quatre mois environ. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'un fou furieux en robes noires débarquait comme un dingue dans l'infirmerie en criant son nom.

Harry leva la tête pour voir son amour le regarder avec interrogation et…. espoir ? Il le vit faire des allers-retours entre son ventre et ses yeux, et là il comprit. Severus savait, quelqu'un lui avait dit.

-C'est vrai alors ? Tu es…. enceint ?

Le petit brun aux yeux vert hocha lentement la tête, incertain. Il avait beau avoir confiance en Severus, la peur sinueuse et fourbe régnait en maîtresse sur son cœur en cet instant. Et voyant que son amant ne réagissait pas, il se mit à pleurer.

 _Il n'accepte pas…. qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

\- HARRY !

Il sentit alors deux bras puissants l'entourer et des mots doux lui être chuchoter.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu mon ange ?

\- T-tu n'a-accepte p-pas….

Severus écarquilla ses yeux onyx :

\- QUOI ? Mais non ! Harry, je…. je…. c'est magnifique !

Harry releva la tête de l'épaule de son amour et lui demanda hésitant :

\- Alors tu n'es pas…. en colère ?

\- QUOI ? Mais non, pourquoi serais-je en colère. En réalité je voulais t'en parler….

Le petit brun le regarda dans les yeux.

\- D'avoir un bébé ?

Severus sourit :

\- Oui, et tu viens de réaliser mon plus beau rêve.

Harry était heureux. Il acceptait.

\- On va avoir un bébé Harry, s'enthousiasma l'incube aux anges.

Severus l'embrassa langoureusement, sa langue passant avec une très grande facilité la barrière des lèvres de son ange.

Le dit ange le repoussa doucement.

\- Non Severus tu te trompes.

L'homme aux yeux onyx regarda celui aux yeux vert complétement perdu.

\- Je suis enceint…. de jumeaux.

Severus, qui allait parler, se figea un instant avant de bégayait (NDA : et oui les miracles ça existe XD).

\- Des…. des…. des enfin jumeaux comme…. comme deux ?

Harry rigola.

\- Oui Severus des jumeaux comme deux enfants.

\- On…. on va….

Et il s'évanouit.

FIN FLASHBACK

Harry rigola et Severus le fixa d'un air interrogatif.

\- Je pensais au jour où tu t'es évanoui, expliqua-t-il.

Severus grogna à ce désobligeant souvenir, ce qui fit d'autant plus rire son compagnon qui passait son temps à rappeler à l'incube que lui aussi était un tant soit peu humain.

\- Oh toi, dit le ténébreux homme en prenant son amant dans ses bras et en l'amenant sur le lit.

Il l'allongea sur celui-ci, lui chuchotant mille et une promesses. Un quart d'heure plus tard Harry se retrouva nu, les jambes largement écartées avec la tête de son amour entre ses cuisses et ses cris sortant par flots de sa gorge.

\- Sev'…. AH Oouii mon amour…. HUum ha ENCORE !

Severus sourit en ralentissant sensiblement le rythme de ses succions.

 _Seeeev'…. Ah pourquoi tu ralentis ?_

 **Te reste-t-il si peu de souffle que tu doives utiliser tes pensées pour me supplier ?!**

 _Seev' s'il-te-plait…. Aaah je t'en prie plus…. plus vite._

L'homme aux yeux onyx ne dit rien que ce soit en paroles ou en pensées, cependant au grand soulagement du plus petit il accéléra sensiblement le rythme. Il ne fallut à Harry que quelques minutes seulement pour jouir, le nom de son compagnon sur les lèvres.

 **Hmmm la nuit ne fait que commencer.**

oOo

Debout devant les grilles de Poudlard un homme se tenait droit. Il caressa distraitement son bras et sourit. Celui-qui-avait-vaincu-la-seigneur-sombre était ici, il le voulait…. et il l'aurait.


	2. Chapter 2 : Plan jalousie

Disclamer : ce ne sont malheureusement pas mes personnages, ni mon univers et je m'incline humblement devant J.K Rowling pour cette idée du siècle, que dis-je, pour l'idée suprême qui restera à jamais comme l'idée la plus miraculeuse qui est pu germer dans un esprit qui l'est tout autant J (moi fan d'Harry Potter mais où allez-vous chercher des idées pareilles J).

Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fanfiction et qui m'ont laissé une, ou plusieurs, reviews.

Je tiens d'autant plus à remercier les anonymes (Morane et Liu Proxy) qui ont laissé des reviews et que je n'ai pas pu remercier par message.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. ENJOY !

 _Pensées d'Harry_

 **Pensées de Severus**

Le lendemain, Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle peu avant Severus. Etant pendant les grandes vacances il n'y avait presque personnes hormis lui et quelques professeurs.

\- Ah Harry bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Dumbledore. Enfin, ce rattrapa-t-il en désignant son ventre, comment allez-vous tous les trois ?

\- Très bien professeur et je vous remercie de vous en soucier, sourit le brun aux yeux vert.

Il s'assit à la table et remarqua quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le directeur dû le remarquer car il s'exclama :

\- Oh Harry je vous présente Adrian Whitesword, le nouveau professeur de DCFM.

L'homme en question était assez grand, châtain foncé et ses yeux étaient d'un marron un peu banal sauf peut-être plus froid qu'une personne ordinaire. Il lui tendit une main accueillante qu'Harry serra avec prudence.

\- Bonjour Harry, susurra l'homme, extrêmement ravis de faire votre connaissance.

Le petit brun hocha la tête sans rien dire. Le sourire de cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos ; et puis d'où il l'appelait par son prénom d'abord ?

Adrian lâcha la main du survivant avec une légère caresse qui ne plut pas vraiment, mais alors pas du tout au nouvel arrivant qui claqua la porte de la Grande Salle en entrant.

\- Severus ! S'exclama le directeur de Poudlard. Je vous présente Adrian Whitesword, votre nouveau collègue de DCFM.

Le dit collègue se tendit à la vue du professeur de potions qui, lui, le regarda avec un regard indifférant, quoi qu'un peu méfiant, avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de son amour et de l'embrasser passionnément pour bien montrer à TOUT le monde à QUI Harry appartenait.

NON mais oh ! A peine il arrive ce gugus et il drague son mec ? Non petite rectification : il drague SON mec ENCEINT de SES enfants ? Et puis quoi encore ! (NDA : bon pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué Severus est TRES possessif XD).

Adrian de son côté était légèrement…. vert de rage. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir Harry, pour se rendre compte qu'il était finalement enceint d'un AUTRE que lui. Certes le châtain gardait son sourire, mais ses yeux étaient devenus encore un peu plus froid, si c'était possible. Comment faire pour obtenir l'homme qu'il désirait si ardemment ?

Et ce fut le regard que lui lança Snape qui lui donna l'idée du siècle : la jalousie. Il allait briser leur couple de l'intérieur, puis ensuite faire en sorte que son Harry perde les monstres qu'il portait pour les remplacer par son enfant. Non mieux, par SES enfants. Il eut un sourire diabolique avant de reprendre un sourire plus doux ; et personne ne vit la rapide différence. Hormis un ténébreux (NDA : et magnifique, et sexy, et trop badasse et…. enfin bref XD) incube aux yeux onyx qui se dit qu'il allait devoir faire extrêmement attention à ce nouveau professeur, qui semblai s'intéresser un peu trop à son amant. De plus, le regard qu'il avait posé sur le ventre de son ange ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Malgré tout, Severus ne dit rien. Il finit son déjeuner et attendit Harry, avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux pour leurs appartements. Et à peine fussent-ils entrés et la porte fermée qu'Harry se retrouva contre un mur avec un incube sauvage lui mordant farouchement le coup.

Surpris au possible, il allait demander des explications quand la voix de son ténébreux amant le coupa dans son entreprise :

\- Ne l'approcha pas ! Grogna-t-il de manière férocement dominante.

\- Pardon ? De…. enfin, qui ?

Harry était complétement perdu.

\- Ce nouveau professeur. Cet Adrian Whitesword, cracha-t-il et l'ironie et la colère qui se mêlèrent ensemble quand Severus prononça ce nom firent frémir Harry. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, ajouta-t-il, il ne m'inspire que la méfiance la plus farouche.

L'incube regarda son soumis en quête d'une réponse, et la façon suppliante dont il regardait son amant fit mal à ce dernier. Alors il abdiqua et l'embrassa chastement.

\- C'est d'accord, j'essaierais de rester le plus loin possible de lui.

\- Merci, répondit sincèrement Severus.

\- Euh et sinon tu fais quoi pour "ça", dit le petit brun en lui montrant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son ange, c'est de ta faute il me semble, non ?

Severus eut un sourire.

\- Oh et bien je vais devoir prendre mes responsabilités alors.

Et sur ces derniers mots il déshabilla d'un informulé son amant avant de le porter jusque dans leur chambre pour lui faire l'amour encore et encore (NDA : et les voilà repartit pour une autre journée de pure débauche XD. Mais c'est pas vrai de vrais lapins ces deux-là XD).

Severus se réveilla, son amant bien au chaud et en sécurité dans ses bras. Il lança un regard attendrit à son ange. L'incube avait dû bouger pour se mettre bien et Harry, sentant son amant s'éloigner de lui, avait froncé ses adorables sourcils en essayant de se replacer inconsciemment dans ses bras.

Severus serra son ange dans ses bras en grognant légèrement à la pensée de cet Adrian qui voulait, et il n'en doutait pas du tout, lui voler SON Harry, SON amant, SON ange, SON monde, …. sa vie ! Et même sa santé mentale. Parce qu'il fallait être réaliste. A part Harry, ses futurs enfants et ses potions…. il n'avait rien.

Harry était devenu son monde, son univers, son soleil, son oxygène et sa raison de vivre. Et le perdre signifierait se perdre aussi. Il détruirait tout si son ange disparaissait. Il deviendrait fou et ce serait impossible de l'arrêter dans son désir de tout détruire pour retrouver ou encore venger son ange. Une seule demande de sa part et il anéantirait des royaumes entiers sans remords et avec le sourire si cela rendait Harry heureux.

Oui il ferait tout ça juste pour un sourire de sa part, alors cet Adrian avait grand intérêt à ne pas le contrarier car il n'aurait aucun remords à faire chercher à Albus un autre professeur de DCFM pour cause que celui-ci aura trouvé la mort dans d'abominables souffrances.

L'incube sourit et ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge.

 **Oh oui je n'attendrais qu'un seul faux pas de ta part pour, non pas te tuer, mais plutôt pour t'anéantir à jamais et le plus douloureusement possible. Car on ne touche pas au trésor d'un incube et encore moins d'un Snape.**

Dans son bureau, un certain professeur de DCFM frissonna avant de se secouer et de regarder son plan parfait selon lui.

\- Bientôt Harry tu seras à moi. Il faut juste que je me débarrasse d'un nuisible au passage.


End file.
